El Engaño Parte 1
by StarZuviri
Summary: Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield son pareja y todos piensan que lo suyo es puro y serian incapases de engañarse el uno al otro. Piers Nivans se encargara de conquistar a su jefa con ayuda de su hermano Carlos Nivans. ¿Sera acaso que el amor que siente Jill por Chris sea fuerte para evitar caer en los encantos de Nivans?
1. Prologo

Hogar Redfield

29 de Marzo del 2015

6:30 a.m.

-La alarma sonó como todas las mañanas. Era de esos días en los que no quería despertar, en los que quería quedarme en cama para no ver a nadie, pero debía levantarme, pues yo era la jefa de misiones especiales en la B.S.A.A.. Ese puesto se lo ofrecieron a Chris, ¿Porque no lo acepto?. Me levante de la cama como siempre por el lado derecho. Fui al baño y me di una ducha, al salir me lave los dientes. Mire el guardarropa, estaba mi uniforme de la organización totalmente limpio y planchado, algo formal pues era la jefa y debía verme presentable. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, un poco elegante y bien decorada, al estilo Chris Redfield, y hablando de el, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala que se veía desde la cocina gracias a la barra que estaba frente al comedor. Estaba tomando café mientras leía el periódico, además dejo un poco en la cafetera. Me serví una taza y fui a la sala, al sentir mi presencia dejo de leer el periódico, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a mi-

-Buenos días Jill -Dijo tan tierno como siempre-

-Buenos días Chris -Le di un pequeño beso en los labios, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco un poco mas a el, yo tenia miedo de que se derramara el café- ¿No deberías estar en la B.S.A.A.?

-Si pero, quería esperar para irme contigo, además tenemos mucho de no llegar juntos -Dijo mientras me regalaba una bonita sonrisa

-Esta bien, deja termino de tomar café y nos vamos

B.S.A.A.

Patio de entrenamiento

9:57 a.m.

-Buenos días capitán -Dijo Finn mientras se acercaba hacia mi-

-Buenos días Finn, llegas temprano -Comente serio-

-Mmm... La verdad es que usted llego mas tarde

-Es solo que espere a Jill para venirme con ella, teníamos mucho de no llegar juntos

-Bueno en eso tiene razón. Capitán ¿Con que quiere que empecemos?

-Mmm... unas 20 lagartijas y 5 vueltas

-Entendido capitán

Oficina de Valentine

10:04 a.m.

Veía el ultimo caso que había llegado. Era un informe sobre el ultimo ataque bioterrorista provocado por una organización que se hacia llamar Neo-Umbrella y esa organización era controlada por la misma Ada Wong, una vieja compañera de Albert Wesker y una conocida de Leon Scott Kennedy quien actualmente estaba casado con Claire la hermana de Chris. El ataque era en China y tendría que mandar de inmediato a Chris. Me levante de mi silla y con el informe en una mano salí de la oficina. Me dirigí al ascensor pero antes de llegar a el, se abrieron las puertas del mismo y salio un joven de entre 25 a 28 años de edad, hasta paso a un lado de mi. Instantáneamente voltee hacia el joven que vestía un uniforme de la B.S.A.A.- Disculpa ¿A donde vas? -El volteo y se acerco un poco a mi-

-A la oficina de la señorita Valentine

-Me sorprendí un poco al saber que el venia a verme- Lo lamento pero llevo algo de prisa. Mmm... si eres paciente podrías esperar me en mi oficina

-El solo sonrió- Claro ahí la espero

-Di la media vuelta y me dirigí al ascensor. El ascensor se detuvo para subir gente y para mi buena suerte Chris que estaba en el piso de entrenamiento subió al ascensor.

-Jill, que sorpresa

-Necesito hablar contigo Chris -Detuve el ascensor- Te vas a China -Estire mi mano mostrando el informe-

-¿Que? -Tomo el informe y empezó a leer- Un nuevo ataque bioterrorista, pero ¿porque yo? acabo de volver de Edonia

-Por lo mismo Chris, si observas, el virus que se está usando en China, es el mismo que se utilizo en Edonia -Chris suspiro un poco y tiro el informe al piso- ¿Que pasa? -Me tomo de la cintura y me beso apasionadamente, yo solo coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello-

-Cuando vuelva de China te daré una sorpresa

-Eso espero capitán Redfield, ahora debe volver al trabajo y dirigirse a China, quiero que salve el mundo nuevamente

-Claro jefa -Me volvió a besar y cuando el beso se termino, recogió el informe del piso y puso el elevador en marcha- Una cosa más...

-Ya se, nada de faldas en tu ausencia

-Tu si sabes Jill

-Chris salio del elevador al llegar al piso de tiro, yo volví a subir para llegar al piso de Jefes, donde estaba mi oficina, ya no recordaba que el joven estaba esperando en mi oficina. Salí del ascensor y camine hasta mi oficina, y al abrir la puerta lo pude ver observando fotografías mías y de los compañeros con loa cuales había compartido casos- Solo he tenido a Chris y a Parker como compañeros -El joven al escucharme volteo a verme y estiro su mano en señal de saludo-

-Disculpe. Me llamó Piers Nivans -Dijo algo serio-

-Estreche mi mano con Piers- Sientate Piers, lamento si te hice esperar demasiado -Piers tomo asiento al igual que yo lo hice en mi silla- Dime, ¿que se te ofrece?

-Bueno, el director O'brian me llamo. Dijo que me presentara en su oficina para que me asignara a un equipo con quien trabajar

-Lo siento, todos los equipos están en misiones actualmente, de hecho al equipo Alpha ya le he asignado una misión y no regresaran hasta dentro de un par de días

-Lo entiendo -Dijo desanimado-

-Pero puedes entrenar en lo que sale alguna misión, así que no te preocupes

-Gracias señorita Valentine -dijo sonriendo-

-Solo dime Jill


	2. Capitulo 1- El Hermano Entrometido

Capitulo 1.- El Hermano Entrometido

Departamento de Piers

9:45 p.m.

-Llegue a casa algo exhausto. Estuve entrenando en el gimnasio de la B.S.A.A.. Tome asiento en el comodo sofa de la sala y trate de relajarme un poco, sentia que me iba a quedar dormido cuando de repente oi la voz odiosa de mi hermano-

-¡Piers! ¿Ya llegaste?

-¡No, todavia sigo en el trabajo!

-Escuche pasos muy apresurados que venian hacia la sala, era el, con una bata, eso significaba que habia metido ha una mujer al departamento-

-Hola Piers, llegaste temprano -dijo contento-

-Suenas como mama cuando pronuncias esas palabras

-Jaja tan gracioso como siempre -dijo con un tono sarcastico-

-Carlos... No quieras hacerte el estupido conmigo

-Ya tranquilo. Solo cierra los ojos

Cerre los ojos y escuche unos pasos mas que venian a la sala. Era la mujer con la cual se habia acostado. Oi que se abria la puerta y en cuanto se cerro la puerta abri los ojos-

-Listo. Asunto arreglado. Ahorra lo importante. ¿Que paso hoy?

-Pues consegui el empleo

-Felicidades hermano, esto hay que celebrarlo -dijo contento mientras iba al refrigerador por unas cervezas-

-Mmm... si bueno -me levante del sofa y le segui hasta la cocina-

-Animo hermano, no te escuchas muy feliz -toco mi hombro y despues me dio una cerveza-

-Ya sabes. Jill dijo que no habia equipos disponibles por el momento... -tome unos cuantos tragos de cerveza-

-Espera, espera. ¿Jill? Oh hermano. Dime ¿es igual de hermosa que en las fotografias?

-Es aun mas hermosa y guapa que en las fotografias

-Sabes hermano, te en-vi-dio

-Solo sonrei un poco, Carlos esta ''enamorado'' de Jill desde hace años, incluso sabe todos los casos en los que ella ha participado. Gracias a Carlos siento una gran admiracion hacia a ella, incluso... podria decirse que me atrae un poco. Por otro lado odiaba a Chris Redfield, su esposo. Dice que ella pudo conseguirse a alguien mejor- No es para tanto Carlos

-¿No es para tanto? Piers, esa mujer es bellisima, esas curvas, esos pechos, ese tracero. Yo que tu aprovecharia para quitarsela a Redfield. Solo piensalo, yo se que ella te atrae un poco, asi que si quieres enamorarla... Ya sabes donde encontrarme

-Salio de la cocina y fue a la sala a mirar la television, yo solo tome mas cerveza. Que locuras decia Carlos a veces. ¿Yo robarle a Chris, su esposa? Si como no. Mire mi telefono, ya era algo tarde, asi que me acabe la cerveza y fui a mi habitacion, me recoste sobre la cama y me quede dormido-

Hogar Redfield

7:30 a.m.

Hoy era Sabado, no iba a trabajar y eso era increible, aunque me la pasaria aburrida en casa. Odiaba despertar tan temprano, incluso intentaba dormir pero era inutil, entonces sono el telefono, estire la mano hacia el lado derecho, tome el telefono y conteste

-Diga

-Hola Jill, lamento si te desperte -dijo con una voz delicada-

-¿Claire? Hola, ¿Que sucede?

-Queria saber si puedo quedarme la semana que entra contigo, obvio con Leon, quiero ver a mi cuñada y a mi hermano

-Oh mmm... Claro Claire solo que Chris esta en una mision ahora mismo y no se cuando regrese

-Hay querida no te preocupes, sirve que pasamos mas tiempo sin que mi hermano nos moleste

-Bueno esta bien ¿Entonces llegarian el Lunes?

-Si, Lunes en la mañana, tal vez antes de que vayas a trabajar

-Esta bien, los estare esperando

-Gracias Jill, te quiero mucho

-Yo tambien te quiero Claire

-Claire colgo en cuanto dije eso, me gustaba tener a ese par en casa, son muy divertidos, aparte no me siento tan sola. Trate de seguir durmiendo pero otra vez el intento quedo en fracaso, pues recibi otra llamada, pero esta vez desde mi celular, era el director O'brian-

-Buenos dias Valentine

-Buenos dias jefe ¿Que sucede?

-Sucede que hoy deberias estar en la B.S.A.A. trabajando -dijo con un tono serio-

-Jefe hoy es mi dia de descanso

-Te equivocas Valentine, tu descanso fue la semana pasada. No recuerdas que acompañaste a Chris al aeropuerto pues viajaria a Edonia

-Mierda. Lo lamento jefe ya voy para alla

-De una vez te aviso que repondras las horas que no has trabajado, mañana, ¿Te quedo claro Jill?

-Si señor -En cuanto O'brian colgo gire y como una niña pequeña golpe los pies y las manos sobre la cama, esto era el colmo-


	3. Capitulo 2- Coincidencias

Capitulo 2.- Coincidencias

Sala de tiro

12:17 p.m.

-Estaba probando varios tipos de pistolas, mi favorita la, maravillosa cadencia de tiro y tenia una buena precisión. Era bueno disparando a distancia, me consideraba un buen francotirador. No era el único en la sala, una tal Jessica y un tal Parker también estaban practicando tiro, entonces oí como Parker saludaba a alguien-

-Buenos tardes jefa

-Buenas tardes Parker

-¿Y porque tan tarde Jill? -dijo Jessica mientras disparaba-

-Pensé que era mi día de descanso -dijo mientras tomaba un arma y se preparaba para disparar-

-Esa excusa no me la creo Jill -dijo Parker algo serio-

-Pues digo la verdad. Ayer tuve un día muy agotador y mi cuerpo necesita descansar

-¿Y que...? ¿Apoco Redfield no te da... Algunos masajes? -comento con una voz burlona-

-Jessica... -comento Parker algo serio-

-Para tu información Jessica, Chris esta en una misión. Por eso no me da... ¿Satisfecha?

-Si. Gracias Jill

-Después de oír semejante conversación no quería oír más, así que camine hacia la puerta pero alguien toco mi hombro-

-¿Y esos modales jovencito? -dijo una mujer con una voz seductora-

-Voltee y tenia detrás de mí a Jessica, algo linda y atractiva pero no me convencía- ¿Disculpe?

-No le hagas caso, solo quiere seducirte para acostarse contigo -dijo Parker sonriendo-

-Jill rio ligeramente. Con esa risita basto para que toda mi atención se enfocara en ella, quien por supuesto estaba practicando su puntería- Bueno eso no sucederá

-Parker Luceanni -dijo muy simpático- y ella es Jessica Shewart, y por supuesto la jefa, Jill Valentine

-Piers Nivans y si la conocí ayer, me comento que usted aparte de Chris han sido sus únicos compañeros

-Así es, la misión del Queen Zenobia, si quieres luego te la platico

-Seria un placer escucharla

-Bueno basta -dijo Jill algo enfadada-

-No te enfades Jill -comento Parker-

-Jill y Jessica salieron de la habitación algo enojadas- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es solo que Jessica quiso seducir a Chris en esa misión pero Chris prefirió a Jill, su novia

-Espere... ¿dijo novia?

-Así es, ellos hasta el momento son novios

-Me alegre tanto al oír eso que o pude evitar sonreír- Bueno, fue un placer

-Igualmente soldado

-Me retire de la sala y tome el ascensor para ir al campo de entrenamiento, para mi desgracia Jessica subió detrás de mi-

-Pensé que ya se había ido -comente serio-

-Hay por favor, háblame de tu, además decidí esperarte -comento con una voz seductora mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi-

-Que considerada pero soy grande. Puedo cuidarme solo

-Con que, grande, he -embozo una sonrisa coqueta mientras trataba se comerme con la mirada-

-Mmm... Si -No pude evitar sonrojarme, esta mujer me estaba poniendo nervioso-

-Si no fuera por la cámara Piers, ya te hubiera violado -dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi pecho-

-Aunque no estuviera la cámara Jessica, no te atreverías -Quite rápidamente su mano de mi pecho. Para mi fortuna las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pues había llegado a mi destino- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer

-Salí del ascensor y entonces me percate que estaba en el piso donde se encontraba el gimnasio. Ni loco volvería al ascensor, esa mujer hablaba demasiado enserio con lo de la violación. Suspire un poco y camine hacia el gimnasio, algunas pesas o lagartijas no me vendrían mal para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Entre y la vi de nuevo, ahora corriendo en la caminadora, tenia una buena vista desde aquí, no podía negarlo pero Carlos tenia razón, tenia un cuerpo espectacular, lastima que no podría tener nunca a semejante belleza. Había unos espejos frente a las caminadoras, vi que Jill me vio y decidí mirar a otro lado y caminar hacia las pesas. Después de una media hora decidí usar la caminadora, la misma que Jill había utilizado, tal vez crea que la estoy siguiendo, espero que no. Después de correr por una hora entera fui a las regaderas y antes de entrar la volví a ver en el corredor, con su short azul y esa blusa de tirantes tan ajustada, al parecer también se bañaría, no quise hablarle, me consumió el miedo y en cuanto la note mas cerca entre rápidamente a las regaderas de los hombres y busque mi casillero mientras trataba de tranquilizarme. Después de a ver tomado esa ducha tan relajante me percate en cuanto salí del las regaderas que la puerta de las duchas femeninas estaba abierta, yo me disponía a cerrarla en cuanto vi que Jill se estaba bañando, ahora me sentía como un acosador. Pensé que ella ya no estaría aquí, pero ahí estaba bañándose sin percatarse que un pervertido la estaba viendo desde la entrada; en ese momento me daban ganas de entrar y tomar otra ducha pero ahora con ella, luego pensé que me podría golpear y hasta demandar, así que cerré la puerta con cuidado y me retire de ahí. Ya había almorzado, ya había practicado combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Keith, y también había practicado en el patio tiro a distancia con un rifle, ahora era hora de marcharse, así que tranquilamente en el estacionamiento camine hacia mi camioneta y no podía creerlo, era ella de nuevo, ahora vestida elegantemente como ayer, solo que esta vez con un pantalón y no con una falda, imagino que solo las usa cuando esta Chris. Observe que traía algunas carpetas, quise ayudarla pero no note que estuviera batallando así que pase a un lado de ella como si no la hubiera visto, hasta que oí unas cosas caer, inmediatamente voltee y observe que se le habían caído las carpetas que llevaba en la mano. Corrí hacia ella y la ayude a recoger las carpetas-

-Es mucho para ti sola ¿no crees? -dije preocupado, idiota, debiste ayudarla-

-Bueno, nadie se ofreció en ayudarme... ni si quiera tu Piers -comento seria-

-Lo lamento, es solo que pensé que... -entonces por accidente mi mano toco la suya, yo no pude evitar ponerme nervioso y ella solo se sonrojo. Tome las carpetas y me puse de pie al igual que ella- Bueno ¿a donde?

-Sígueme

-Ir detrás de ella era una ventaja podía observar su trasero mientras que veía como caminaba, ahora si me sentía como un pervertido. Llegamos a su auto, nada mas y nada menos que un lamborguini, me sorprendí al ver semejante carro, ella abrió la cajuela y coloque las carpetas dentro- Gracias Piers. Oye pensaría que me has estado siguiendo

-No pude evitar ponerme rojo, puse mi mano detrás de mi cabeza y solo sonreí- Temí que pensaras eso, pero solo han sido coincidencias, te lo juro

-No te preocupes Piers, se que solo son coincidencias -dijo amablemente mientras sonreía levemente- Bueno nos vemos mañana, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

-Bueno, si necesitas algo solo llámame -dije sonriendo, pensé que tal vez podíamos ser amigos y que podría ganarme su confianza ayudándole-

-Claro, lo hare solo si me pasas tu numero -dijo con una voz algo picara-

-Solo sonreí, intercambiamos números y sin darme cuenta ella me tomo una foto- Oye tan si quiera avisa -sonrió ligeramente y me rodeo para subir a su auto-

-Hasta mañana Piers -dijo mientras subía al auto-

-Hasta mañana Jill -Arranco y se fue en ese lujoso auto, ¿Como es que esa mujer tenia semejante vehículo? Camine hacia mi camioneta, la observe un momento y sonreí, no tenia un mal carro, además los asientos eran cómodos y me gustaba así que para que tener un carro tan lujoso, me conformo con mi camioneta-

Hogar Redfield

9:49 p.m.

-Por fin llegue a casa, a pesar de ser tarde había un trafico espantoso. Baje del auto y me dirigí a la puerta, tal vez sea mejor idea primero abrir la puerta y luego entrar con todas las carpetas, y así lo hice, abrí la puerta de la casa y después fui corriendo al carro, abrí la cajuela y saque las carpetas, cerré y camine hasta la puerta. La verdad no necesitaba la ayuda de Piers, solo que al ver que paso como si nada al lado mío me hizo enojar y tire las carpetas al suelo, obvio para llamar su atención y lo logre. Entre a la casa, y puse las carpetas en la mesa, cerré la puerta y fui a preparar algo de comer a la cocina, me moría de hambre. Por lo regular Chris cuando no esta en misiones llega mas temprano y prepara de comer para los dos, así cuando llego ya se que Chris preparo algo. Después de a ver comido un rico espagueti estuve viendo la televisión un rato en la sala, entonces mi celular sonó, era Chris- Bueno

-Buena tu amor -dijo mientras reía-

-Sonreí al oír semejantes palabras, me gustaba que me hablara mientras estaba trabajando- Ay Chris, ¿Que tal todo?

-Bien, ya no tardamos en acabar. Tal vez este allá para el lunes -comento alegre-

-Oh eso es perfecto amor... Mmm... Por cierto. Claire llamo, dijo que vendría con Leon de visita

-Eso es excelente -Dijo contento- Bueno linda debo colgar

-Esta bien Chris. Te Amo

-Yo también Te Amo Jill, que tengas dulces sueños. Adiós

-Adiós -Era lindo escuchar su voz aunque fuera unos segundos, eso me hacia estar tranquila y no preocuparme tanto por el. Me empezó a entrar el sueño, apague la televisión y camine hasta la recamara, me quite la ropa del trabajo y me puse una bata azul que me llegaba hasta las pompas. Me tape con una manta y empecé a dormir-

Hogar Nivans

10:06 p.m.

-Entre al departamento y mi hermano estaba cocinando, estaba sorprendido, era raro cuando lo hacia- Wow, se va a venir un huracán -Dije bromeando-

-Que chistoso Piers -comento con una ligera sonrisa- En vez de que hagas bromas, dime, ¿como te fue con la jefa?

-Tome asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, desde aquí podía ver a Carlos cocinar, pues había una especie de ventana- Pues, me la tope un par de veces

-Dame detalles -dijo mientras serbia la comida-

-Bueno, primero la vi en la sala de tiro, después en el gimnasio, luego en el pasillo para ir a las regaderas...

-Eh picaron, no me digas, la espiaste mientras se bañaba -comento mientras traía la comida hasta la mesa-

-No pude evitar sonreír al recordar a Jill dándose esa ducha-

-Con eso me dijiste todo Piers -dijo mientras empezaba a comer-

-Bueno si ¿y que? El caso es que me la tope por ultimo en el estacionamiento, iba cargando unas carpetas

-Y la ayudaste ¿Verdad?

-Lo mire algo nervioso ya sabia lo que me iba a decir-

-Ay Nivans, si serás, y no me digas ¿se le cayeron las carpetas?

-Así es -El empezó a reír, y yo no comprendía que le había hecho tanta gracia- ¿De que te ríes?

-Piers, acaso no lo ves. Ella dejo que se le cayeran las carpetas para llamar tu atención y así hacer que le ayudaras

-Vaya, si que es inteligente. Ah, por cierto. Hoy me comentaron que Jill y Chris solo son novios

-Oh hermano, eso es suerte. Enserio -dijo alegre-

-¿Crees que podría conquistarla? -pregunte algo tímido. Yo no era tan buen ligador como mi hermano, digamos que en estos casos el era el experto-

-Si te lo propones. Pero descuida, si necesitas ayuda con algo solo dime

-Gracias Carlos -Estaba algo pensativo ¿como haría para que se enamorara de mi? Es mi jefa y su novio es el capitán del equipo alpha. Enserio arruinaría su relación para que ella estuviera conmigo. Ya no se ni que pensar-

-Oye tranquilo. Primero se amable con ella, si necesita algo ayúdala -comento serio mientras seguía comiendo-

-Por eso le pase mi número

-Excelente -comento contento- Segundo. Si te llama o manda mensaje contesta enseguida, así ella vera que estas interesado

-Claro, ya entendí. ¿Algo mas?

-Trata de ser discreto. Que la gente no se entere porque se podrían correr rumores y podrían llegar a Chris -comento serio-

-Ok. Bueno hare mi mayor esfuerzo para conquistarla -Comente nervioso-

-Otra cosa. No te apresures Piers. Si a ella le interesas, ella dará los siguientes pasos. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido


	4. Capitulo 3- Horas Extras

Capitulo 3.- Horas Extras...

Perspectiva de Jill…

10:30 p.m.

Patio de Tiro

-Ha sido un dia muy agitado. Mierda, ¿Por qué O'brian es asi? Como sea, debo terminar de entrenar. Soy mala para disparar con el rifle, pero hago el intento. Es triste estar sola en la B.S.A.A. en el campo de tiro con miles de luces iluminando el lugar, si Chris me viera… puf-

Perspectiva de Piers…

-Iba al estacionamento cuando vi las luces encendidas del campo de tiro. Entonces la vi, era Jill tirando con el rifle, de verdad era mala con el arma. Recorde lo que me dijo mi hemano ''Intenta ayudarla'' algo asi…. Cuando llegue al campo ella seguia disparando el rifle, enserio, esta mujer necesitaba ayuda-

-Asi nunca mejoraras Valentine –Comente algo serio mientras me acercaba a ella-

-No porque seas el mejor tienes que venir a darme consejos. Nivans… -Comento enojada-

-Lo siento jefa –conteste algo timido mientras acomodaba mi pelo-

-Perdoname Piers –puso el arma en el piso- es solo que he tenido un da muy jodido… Ah… Necesito descansar

-Bueno. S-si necesitas ayuda… Solo dilo. Me encantaria ser el ayudante de Jill Valentine –Comente con una sonrisa coqueta-

-Ja… Bueno, ya que te ofreces a ser mi ayudante… Enseñame lo que sabes –Comento con una voz algo seductora-

-¿Perdon? –Me sonroje un poco-

-Ja, ja, ja, hay Piers… Ven y dime como dispararbien con el rifle

-Ah, claro, claro

Perspectiva de Carlos…

11:58 p.m.

Hogar Nivans

-Estaba preocupado por Piers. No sabia donde esta, incluso no contestaba los mensajes que le mandaba ¿Para que carajo quiere un celular si no lo va a contestar? Tal vez se fue con Valentine y apago el telefono para no interrumpir su ''tiempo juntos'', espero que sea eso y que no le alla pasado nada a ese idiota-

Perspectiva de Piers…

-Jill disparo el rifle y dio un tiro impecable, wow estaba sorprendido de ella-

-Perfecto… Ja, gracias Piers –abrazo a Piers-

-Me sonroje un poco, pero debia aprovechar la oportunidad. La abrace aun mas fuerte, pero no queria soltarla. La quiero tanto, pero como dijo Carlos, no debo apresurarme. La solte y me aleje de ella, no queria que pensara que me estaba aprovechando de esto-

-¿Qué sucede Piers? –Comento algo preocupada-

-Nada Jill, es solo que… No puedo –Comente algo timido-

-Piers… -Se acerco poco a poco a mi, como si quisiera hacer algo-

-No Jill, no puedo hacer esto. No quiero alejarte de Chris… -Dije algo preocupado. Jill se detuvo y luego me sonrio algo coqueta. Se acerco lentamente a mi y lentamente puso sus manos sobre mi pecho. No sabia que decir, estaba algo nervioso y mas por como se estaba comportando Jill-

-No te preocupes por eso Piers. Olvidemos esto ¿Si? Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo, para conocernos mejor ¿Te parece?

-Solo movi mi cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente- Claro Jill


	5. Capítulo 4- Solo Un Trago

Capítulo 4.- Sólo un trago...

Perspectiva de Piers...

Bar The Looking Glass Lounge

11:55 p.m.

-Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas del fondo, algo callados. No sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. Pasados unos segundos, una camarera del bar se acercó a nuestra mesa, portando una libretita en mano y con una pluma en la oreja.-

-Muy buenas ¿Que os ofrezco de tomar? -Preguntó ella muy complaciente-

-Dos cervezas, si eres tan amable, por favor -Contesto Jill-

La mujer apunto el pedido y se retiró. Jill se relajo un poco en el cómodo sillón y empezó a observar su alrededor. Yo solo la observaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras acomodada mi brazo encima del sofá.-

-Perdón por a ver pedido por los dos, Piers -Dijo algo tranquila-

-Por mi no te preocupes. Además, está bien -¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir?. Odiaba cuando mi conciencia empezaba a criticar- Mmm... Y dime... ¿Como va todo con Chris?

-Jill se enderezó un poco y coloco sus manos sobre la mesa mientras entrelazaba sus manos- Pues... Digamos que bien. -Comento algo triste-

-Jill miro hacia abajo tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía en ese momento por mi culpa. En ese momento comprendí que su relación no iba tan "bien" como ella decía- Jill, lo siento. No era mi intención

-Aparentamos bastante bien, ¿verdad? -Comento Jill con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro-

-Yo... -En eso llego la camarera con las dos cervezas-

-Que las disfrutéis -Dijo mientras se retiraba-

-En fin... -Tomo una cerveza- Salud, Piers

-Jill empezó a tomar, al parecer quería olvidar muchas cosas, además, yo no quería tomar-

-¿Que sucede Piers? No seas aguafiestas. Toma. Olvidemos todo lo que no queramos recordar -Comento mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza-

-Tome la cerveza y bebidas un sorbo. ¿Enserio me emborracharia con mi propia jefa?- Esta bien Jill, pero sólo una

9 cervezas más tarde...

-Piers - Dijo con la respiración algo agitada-

-Desde abajo podía verla. Esa sonrisa tan pícara. Nunca pensé que Jill Valentine me tuviera así.-

-Piers -Dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente-

-Bajo lentamente y nos dimos un tierno y duradero beso. Ya estábamos realmente cansados... y borrachos. Jill me sonrió por última vez antes de recostarse en mi pecho para comenzar al dormir-


End file.
